A Nostalgic Comfort
by Vergerius
Summary: A feeling that both Vergerius siblings missed. This story sets off some time after their transformation from human to half-vampire. A Leila/Roselle story. *Ratings may changed throughout the story*


**Hello everyone,**

**This is my first time publishing a story, and my first time being in this particular community! I wanted to write a story based on Rusty Hearts for a while, and here it is! This story will be finished within the next few chapters, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rusty Hearts in any shape or form, except my writing.**

* * *

><p>It was another ungodly hour of the night in the outskirts of Bramunez, where an abandoned manor was resided. The gates of the manor were too rusty to open or close. A mosaic path led to the entrance door was overgrown from tall grass. Trees and flowers were lifeless. The exterior of the manor were outdated and not maintained for quite some time. The interior was nothing, but worn out furniture and curtains covered in collected dust. Windows were murky, wallpapers were tattered, paintings lost its vibrant hue, cobwebs appeared from dark corners, and vase pieces were scattered everywhere throughout the empty corridors. It was a complete mess; almost no one was living in the manor. Almost.<p>

"Please, _Onee-chan*_, let me stay with you tonight... I'm scared to sleep alone," Leila Vergerius stood out at an empty hall, meekly pleaded at her older sister with teary, copper red eyes.

Roselle Vergerius stood at her bedroom door, looking down at her younger sister with weary, ruby red eyes. Ever since both sisters turned into half-vampires, Roselle tried to maintain a distance between them for the sake of Leila's safety and her sanity. Given the fact both of their parents vanished shortly after their transformation of becoming full-fledged vampires, she was afraid that her feral vampire instincts would kick in and cloud her judgment to attack anyone that was on her sight. Leila, her beloved younger sister, was no exception.

"Onee-chan, please... I _need_ you," Leila meekly pleaded Roselle once more.

'_I can't just stand here and neglect Leila when she looks like this,_' Roselle groaned as Leila continued to look at her with innocence. Even though her state of mind was still adjusting to the lifestyle as a half-vampire, Roselle would and always will place her younger sister as her number one list of her priorities.

Moments has been passed, Roselle softened her weary expression with a small smile on her face and welcomed Leila into her bedroom. Leila darted into the room and jumped into a queen-sized bed, cuddling her girlish face into a nearby pillow. Roselle simply shook her head as she closed and locked the door. As Roselle turned around and walked up to her bed, she closed her eyes to remember her peaceful days with Leila prior to their current affairs. Memories flashed into Roselle's mind, where they were genuinely happy with each other's' company. At the time, there weren't any restrictions to the Vergerius siblings. Their parents and staff members in their mansion-sized home mind their own business and contented with their presence alone. She slowly opened her eyes as parts of her memories faded back into reality, to see Leila gently tugging Roselle's wrist to join in.

Silently, Roselle climbed into her bed to make herself comfortable as Leila wrapped her arms around Roselle's toned abdomen, resting her head into a pair of well-developed breasts.

"Onee-chan..." Leila whispered.

"Yes?" Roselle glanced down at Leila while stroking her raven long hair. Roselle was wondering what Leila would say next, however, she didn't expect what was coming next when she heard Leila's voice cracked and felt her shirt wet as Leila confessed with tears...

* * *

><p><em>*Onee-chan means 'older sister' in Japanese.<strong><br>**_

**Oh my, a cliffhanger here xD I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, since I am busy with my school life D: I will write more whenever I have free time!  
><strong>

**Feedback is much appreciated! Thanks :]**


End file.
